A Bet and a Grilled Cheese Sandwich
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: What do a grilled cheese sandwich, a bet with Dark, a mob of fan girls and a wig have to do with Satoshi and Daisuke? You'll just have to read and find out. One-shot


A Bet and a Grilled Cheese Sandwich

Summary: A grilled cheese sandwich plus a bet with Dark send Daisuke and Satoshi on a very interesting trip.

Here I am again writing yet another one-shot! Wow I'm shooting out a lot of these lately. This one's for all the people out there who need a good laugh. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNA

The two boys stared intently at their cards peering up periodically to see if the other would give anything away.

Daisuke looked ready to make his move, he discreetly pushed a large object forward, "I see your candy and raise you a grilled cheese sandwich." He said.

Satoshi sighed and laid his cards down on the table, "Niwa tell me again why we're playing poker with food?"

"Because mom won't let me play with any money." Daisuke answered.

"Why are we even playing then?" Satoshi asked.

"It's because we're bored kids who have nothing better to do over summer break." Daisuke said lifting up the sandwich to take a bite out of it.

"Isn't there anything better that we can do?" Satoshi asked.

"Well there is one thing I could use some help with." Daisuke said hesitantly.

"Niwa, how did you ever manage to convince me to do this? Satoshi asked his redheaded friend as he once again looked at the ridiculous outfit he was in.

He was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with large silver clasps going down the front and an oversized collar that was popped up instead of being folded down. He had a matching pair of black jeans on and black shoes. He had a messy purple wig on over his usual blue hair.

Krad snickered at the back of Satoshi's mind, **"I never thought I'd see one of my tamers dressed as my other half."**

"**Shut up Krad." **Satoshi replied.

"**You know Dai I was wondering the same thing, how did you get Creepy Boy to dress as me again? Last time it took an army of fan girls."** Dark asked also chuckling at the sight of Satoshi.

"**Dark, how many times do I have to tell you Hiwatari isn't creepy**." Daisuke whined.

Daisuke was wearing similar clothing to Satoshi's just without the wig. "I told you Dark and I have a bet, if I can steal the Winters Moon from this museum without his help I win if not then he gets to go on another date with Miss Harada (the older one)" Daisuke said, "And since Mom sent out the letter with Dark's name on it the press needs to see someone who looks just like him. And I remembered that you still had the costume from our class play" Daisuke explained.

"Why can't you just ask Wiz to become Dark? He does it often enough." Satoshi asked.

"Wiz and Towa are on vacation." Daisuke answered.

"Fine let's get this over with." Satoshi sighed.

The two left Satoshi's apartment (they had gone there to get the costume) and headed for an old castle that was being renovated into a museum.

Once they got there Daisuke and Satoshi hid behind some bushes. Daisuke was carrying a small bag.

"You know Detective Sehara will be looking for me and if he catches me in this ridiculous outfit I'll probably loose my job." Satoshi said.

"We're just going to have to make sure he doesn't see you then." Daisuke said.

Satoshi got an idea, "Actually I think we need to do the exact opposite." He said giving Daisuke one of his rare smiles.

Daisuke looked confused but followed Satoshi as he headed around to one of the sides of the castle, "The security is usually lightest around here." Satoshi said.

"I see." Daisuke said.

"Stay here I'm going to go make an appearance." Satoshi said. He started to climb up the side of the castle. Once he reached a lower rooftop he climbed on top of it and got the police officers attention. Once they spotted him he climbed down quickly to avoid any one looking too closely.

He jumped down the last few feet and landed next to Daisuke where he hurriedly pulled off the wig and jacket he was wearing. "Niwa open up your bag." He said.

Daisuke nodded and pulled the strings on the bag opening it up.

Satoshi hurriedly shoved the clothing in to it and closed it. "Now lets go see the Detective." He said.

"But why are we going to do that Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked.

"Because the best way to get in is with a security pass and I happen to have left mine at home." Satoshi said as he started heading to the front of the castle.

Police cars and police men surrounded the front end of the castle. Satoshi and Daisuke strolled right through them all heading towards a tall figure in a tan trench coat.

"Detective Sehara." Satoshi said coming over to him, "What's the status?"

"Your late commander." The detective said.

"I wanted to bring my friend along, now what's the status of the situation?" Satoshi asked again.

"Dark was just seen entering the castle." Sehara answered.

"Good, I'm going to need the extra security pass, I seem to have left mine at home." Satoshi said.

"You've never forgotten it before, why today?" Sehara asked.

"I was in a hurry to get here and pick up Daisuke, now may I have the pass?" Satoshi asked.

The detective nodded and handed over the extra pass.

Daisuke smiled at him and said thank you as Satoshi took the pass. They headed in the front door.

"**Creepy boy is smarter than I thought, I have to give him props for just walking in the front door to steal something."** Dark muttered.

Once they were inside they went into an abandoned room that looked like it was still being remodeled.

Satoshi pulled the jacket out of the bag and put it on while Daisuke put the wig on Satoshi's head.

"Hiwatari how do you put this thing on? What are these clips for?" Daisuke asked. In the part of the wig that went over your hair there were a series of clips. (I actually just found this out myself, but apparently some wigs have clips in them!)

"Oh, those are to keep the wig from falling off." Satoshi said taking the wig and putting it on. "How do I look?" he asked turning back to Daisuke.

"Just like Dark, just don't let anyone get too good a look at you." Daisuke smiled.

The two headed out of the room and through the castle heading towards the room the Winters Moon was in.

When they reached the room Daisuke was able to pocket the artwork easily.

"I never thought I'd be helping you steal one of my families artworks." Satoshi said.

Daisuke smiled at Satoshi, "And I never thought you would be helping me steal something."

The boys stood there for a second then heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure, lets go look." Satoshi said.

They opened the door and looked around when they saw nothing was wrong they quietly left the room.

The hallway they were in was long and lined with old pictures and suits of armor. They headed down and turned a corner. One of the suits was crumpled on the ground.

"That must have been the sound." Daisuke said.

"But what made it fall, the guards are under strict orders not to make a noise." Satoshi said.

"It could be so old its legs rusted and finally fell out from under it." Daisuke said.

"No these suits look almost new, like they were put here for effect." Satoshi said examining a suit.

He stood up and looked around, "Lets take a closer look."

Daisuke nodded and they started back down the hall.

Suddenly they heard muffeled voices coming from a door close by.

"That must be them." Daisuke said.

They creped closer to the door to eavesdrop but when they were within hearing range the door burst open and a large group of girls fell out.

"What the?" Satoshi said.

"What do you think there doing here?" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi.

"No idea but were about to find out." Satoshi replied.

He and Daisuke backed up as the girls got up. Daisuke moved slightly in front of Satoshi to help prevent them from seeing his face closely.

The girls looked around and spotted them.

"DARK!!!!!" they squealed in unison and charged the boys.

"Run!" Daisuke said and pulled Satoshi away.

They sprinted down the hallway with the screaming girls chasing them. Daisuke finally darted into an open room and closed the door. The fan girls rushed by eager to catch their prey.

"Satoshi take the wig off." Daisuke said.

Satoshi who was trying to do just that said, "I can't! Its stuck!"

"That's not good, here let me help." Daisuke said and grabbed the wig and pulled on it in an attempt to take the wig off.

"Oww! Stop pulling." Satoshi said moving away from Daisuke, "We'll just have to try and make it out alive without me being me." Satoshi said.

"We'll have to be super sneaky too, if they catch us were dead." Daisuke said shuddering at the thought of the fan girls actually getting a hold of them.

"Right." Satoshi said.

Daisuke peeked out of the room and found the hall empty, "Ok, lets go back the way we came, they shouldn't be that way anymore." Daisuke said.

He and Satoshi snuck back down the hall and paused at the door the girls had come out of.

Satoshi hesitantly opened the door hoping for a way out of the castle. What he found was the exact opposite, the room was just a closet and there was a fan girl left. When she spotted Satoshi she squealed again, "I knew waiting here was a good idea! Girls! I found Dark!!" she yelled out loud.

The hall started to vibrate with the footsteps of the fan girls returning down the hall. Satoshi bolted away from the closet and he and Daisuke ran down the hall.

The hall they were in was covered in doors and Daisuke stopped at one pulling it open "Lets try this door!" Daisuke said.

They ran through and the girls followed.

Satoshi and Daisuke came out a door further in the hall and the girls came out one opposite the one they had been in.

Daisuke picked another door and ran through it while Satoshi found another. The girls ran through the one the two boys had come out of.

Next Daisuke came out of a painting and Satoshi came running out of a door followed by the fan girls. Daisuke pulled him up into the hole behind the painting and the girls headed through another door.

Finally they all came running out of the same door and the two boys opted for heading down the hall while the girls ran through a few more doors.

When the girls realized they had lost 'Dark' they turned and headed down the hall the same way Dai and Sato had gone.

They entered in a door at the end of the hall. When they got in it looked like a giant spa room. The girls looked around in awe.

"Wow!" one of them said.

"Who knew they were hiding this here!" another said.

Two guys walked out from behind a curtain in front of them. They were wearing white smocks and had rather large hats on their heads covering all their hair.

"Wellllcome!" one of them greeted holding out the word extra long for emphasis he had a foreign accent, it actually sounded a lot like a mix of French and German (I know it's a weird combination but it's the first two accents that popped into my head)

"Are you all here for our exclusive night of the spa?" the other one said throwing flyers and towels into all of their hands.

The girls caught them in surprise and let themselves be lead off further into the room.

"First you wash off! Then we give you spa treatment!" the first guy said.

The other one nodded as he pushed each girl into a separate shower room and closed the door on them. Then the two boys hurried out of the room locking the door behind them.

"We did it!" Daisuke said pulling off his disguise.

"I can't believe that worked, good job Niwa." Satoshi said also pulling his off.

"**Wow the Niwa kid actually has good ideas sometimes**." Krad commented.

"**I'm not sure it was his idea Krad, that was more of something Dark would have come up with." **Satoshi replied.

"**Thanks for the great idea Dark."** Daisuke said.

"**I've been wanting to try that one on the fan girls for a while, now you guys better get going before they figure out the trick."** Dark said.

"Lets go their bound to figure it out soon." Daisuke told Satoshi.

He nodded and they hurried down the hall.

---------------/////////////-\\\\\\\\\\\\\---------------

"Niwa were lost." Satoshi said.

"No were not, I know the blueprints for this place like the back of my hand." Daisuke said.

"Then where are we?" Satoshi asked.

"Were…umm…ok were lost." Daisuke said hanging his head.

Satoshi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well if we keep going in one direction were bound to find a window at least." He said.

"Then lets pick a direction." Daisuke said, they were at a four way intersection of the castle.

"Well defiantly not the way we came from, those fangirls are still out there." Satoshi said.

"Hmmm, why don't we flip a coin?" Daisuke asked.

"That would work if we only had two ways to go Niwa." Satoshi said, "Maybe we could…"

"Shh! I think I hear something." Daisuke said suddenly.

Muffled voices came from behind them.

"It's the CFGs!" Daisuke said.(If you've read A thief and an angel you know what that means)

"CFGs?" Satoshi asked.

"It stands for Crazed Fan Girls. Its something Dark came up with." Daisuke shrugged.

The voices were getting louder and the two boys looked around worriedly.

"This way!" they both said at the same time.

Daisuke pointed to the left and Satoshi was pointing to the right, then they pointed to the opposite way, "This way!"

"Oh just run!" Satoshi said. He could see the cloud of dust in the distance from the CFGs coming.

They both ran off in opposite directions of each other. Satoshi went right and Daisuke went left.

When the fan girls reached the intersection they all decided to head down the hall going straight, it was like they never even noticed the other halls.

Daisuke ran until he was out of breath. When he did he leaned over and rested his hands on his knees panting. After he caught his breath some and he could hear over the sound of his breathing he looked up. The sound of running footsteps was coming closer.

"Not again!" Daisuke said, "I'm not running anymore, besides there not even chasing me." He decided to just stand there and see who was coming.

Satoshi stopped for a quick break and then continued hurrying down the hall, he hoped that most of the fan girls had followed Daisuke. The hall he was in looked like it opened into a large room at the end and he was in a hurry to get there to see if there was anywhere to hide from the crazy girls.

When he made it in to the room he found Daisuke sitting on the floor.

"Hiwatari? What are you doing here? I though we went in different directions." Daisuke asked getting up.

"The halls must all meet here…" Satoshi said.

"That means they'll be here soon!" Daisuke said his eyes getting huge.

They both hurriedly looked around the room for anywhere to hide or escape too. The room was barren of large objects, random doors, windows and extra long tapestries that could be climbed.

"**It looks like you need my help**." Dark pointed out.

"**I can do this on my own."** Daisuke said.

"**And will you be saying that when those CGFs get her**e?" Dark asked, **"It sounds like there getting close." **

Daisuke thought for a moment, "Man and I was so close too." He mumbled and switched with Dark.

"Dark? What are you doing out?" Satoshi asked.

Dark smirked, "Oh I'm just here to take care of your girl problem." Dark said and turned towards the opening the running sound was coming from. He pulled out a feather and when the girls came running into the room the feather started to glow, one by one all the girls passed out on the ground sound asleep.

"You know there probably dreaming about me." Dark said turning back to Satoshi.

Satoshi just glared at the thief, "Only in your dreams. Now can we please get out of here? I really need to get this wig off." He said then turned and headed out of the room.

When they reached the outside Dark turned back into Daisuke.

"Man I was so close to winning that bet." Daisuke sighed.

"What does it matter? Your with Riku right?" Satoshi asked.

"Yha, but I still wanted to win…" Daisuke muttered.

"Look at it this way least you don't have a wig stuck on your head." Satoshi sighed.

"Oh! I forgot! Why don't we go back to my house and mom can help you get that off." Daisuke said.

"Sure." Satoshi said.

And that's it! Thanks for reading! And for all those people who are now wondering "Where did she ever get an idea for some thing like that?" I got this idea when a friend of mine randomly said "I see your candy and raise you a grilled cheese sandwich!" It immediately made me think of Daisuke and Satoshi playing a game of poker. Don't ask why it's just the first thought that popped into my head. The fic is a mix of that, too much Scooby Doo, and way too little sleep! I hoped you guys liked it! As always R&R!

Dawn's out!


End file.
